With the convergence of telecom/datacom switching centers and traditional LAN and Internet-based data centers, a distributed server architecture based on “blades” is emerging. In a bladed architecture, backplane-based computer network using switched fabric technology, first generation switch chips do not permit the construction of a fully-connected switch module. A fully-connected switch module is one that is coupled to all available payload slots in the bladed architecture, backplane-based computer network. Fully-connected switch modules using a switched fabric network standard are difficult to construct due in part to thermal constraints, insufficient space on the switch card, and high cost coupled with the low demand for full connectivity.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a switch module that offers less than full-connectivity and yet is flexible to operate at different performance points within different sized networks. It is also desirable to have a switch card that is reconfigurable after manufacture to provide the flexibility in a bladed architecture, backplane-based environment, while supporting different sized chassis and a varied number of payload slots.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.